Katawa Crash
' Katawa Crash' is a fan-made collision game which features characters from the visual novel Katawa Shoujo and various characters from other games and series. The game's concept was based on Nanaca Crash!!, a fanmade game with characters from the visual novel Cross Channel. Original game is made using Flash and runs on PC browsers or as a stand-alone exe, unofficial Android port exists on Google Play. Gameplay The objective of the game is to launch the main male protagonist of Katawa Shoujo, Hisao Nakai, into the air and avoid him from slowing down to 0.0 meters per second. Hisao has several characters that he can collide into, and specific characters have special effects that can either give a challenge to the player or help out in maintaining Hisao's speed. The game begins by clicking on a dial that dictates the trajectory and speed of Hisao during launch. The player must maintain a non-zero speed and avoid colliding into Shizune so that the game may continue, and the score is the total distance traveled by Hisao before hitting Shizune or reaching 0.0 meters per second. Mechanics 'Trajectory Control' Hisao follows normal projectile trajectory by default. However, the player can control his movement by using two methods, both of which can only be used if Hisao is between 13 and 3 meters from the ground. *'Mid-air launch' - By default, a player has three Misha counters that can be used to launch Hisao in the air and control his collision with other characters. This can only be used if Hisao is in range and is falling. *'AED (Automated External Defibrillator)' - Can shock Hisao and slow down and force him to descend. This can only be used if it is fully charged, and automatically recovers energy when colliding with the ground or other characters. Can only be used if Hisao is ascending. 'Other Mechanics' *'Pig Charges' - Hitting the ground decreases Hisao's speed gradually. Pig Charges can be used to avoid this from happening. By default, a player has no Pig Charges. Pig Charges can be gained by colliding with Yuuko; Two Pig Charges are granted. Characters 'Main Characters' *'Hisao Nakai' - the main male character of Katawa Shoujo and the human pinball in Katawa Crash. *'Shizune' - class representative in Hisao's class. Hitting Shizune automatically ends the game, although her special status is the strongest in the game. All the other girls light up her special, while hitting the ground unlights it. *'Rin' - Propels Hisao to a 30-degree vector. If she is hit when the Rin timer is active, she can grant an extra life to save Hisao if ever he encounters Shizune or slows down to 0 m/s. Lights up Emi's special. *'Emi - '''Track star with artificial legs. Propels Hisao to a 60-degree vector, and has a special status eerily similar to the special move of Ken Masters from the ''Street Fighter video game series. Lights up Rin's special. *'Lilly' - Propels Hisao to a 45-degree vector. Lights her own special. *'Mutou' - the homeroom teacher of Hisao's class. Slows down Hisao twice as much as the effect of touching the ground. Takes all Pig Charges upon contact, with 'LIBRARY PASS' message. *'Yuuko' - grants two Pig Charges. *'Hanako - '''extremely shy girl who is "afraid of everything except being afraid of everything". When she is it, it activates PANIC MODE, which blocks the effects of all other characters except Misha's. *'Misha - Although not having a special of her own, she can activate special effects, including summoning a Yukkuri version of herself to carry Hisao past characters without collision while gaining speed until she explodes. *'Nurse - '''Resets Hisao's flight angle to 45 degrees. *'Kenji - Mirrors Hisao's flight angle across 45 degrees. For example, a 30-degree angle will be changed to 60 degrees and vice versa. 'Secondary Cast' *'Nomiya' - Art Club Adviser. Gives a higher boost to speed than most of the characters. if the background is erased, he'll restore it. 'Special Characters' *'Gendou Ikari' - commander of NERV and one of the main characters in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Hitting him will gather one clone counter, of which two are needed to ready Multiball mode. *'Orihime Inoue' - part of the main female cast of the manga series Bleach. Hitting her will summon the manga series' artist, Kubo Tite, to erase the foreground, leaving out a completely white background (or in Multiball mode, a starry sky) with the words "The Heart" in the middle. *'Creeper' - one of the most famous monsters in the video game Minecraft. When the Creeper is hit, it will significantly slow down Hisao's speed by a random amount. *'Chie Satonaka' - one of the main characters of the video game Persona 4. When she is hit, she will activate an effect which depends on the timing of the player. Not being able to click in time will cause Chie to slow down Hisao. *'Thurman Thomas' - American football Hall-of-Famer who was featured in the Nintendo game Tecmo Super Bowl. Hitting Thurman Thomas will turn Hisao into a football, which Thomas will carry — taking down all characters and gaining speed until he hits Shizune. Hisao will then be launched in true football fashion into the air at the speed gathered by Thomas. Events There are several different events that can trigger in Katawa Crash. These range from basic speed boosts to strange (and silly) animations that affect Hisao's flight path, speed, and height significantly. WARNING: THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS ON HOW TO TRIGGER THESE EVENTS. SKIP THIS SECTION IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SPOIL THESE EVENTS. *'Skill-Shot!' - Skill shot is the simplest event, although it is fairly skill based. After the initial launch, if Hisao hits the ground at around 85 meters (best achived with a 45 degree angle and 100% launch speed) Misha's giant head will pop-up, propelling Hisao faster and higher. This event can only happen once per game. *'Touchdown! '- Knocking Hisao into bit-filled football player Thurman Thomas will trigger this event. Hisao will be turned into a football (with fire effects if he's on fire) and Thurman Thomas will carry the football-Hisao hybrid until Thurman runs into a Shizune. However, if Thurman hits a Shizune too soon, he will simply knock her out of the way as with the other characters. Afterwards, an animation is played, and Hisao is then punted back into the game. It is worth noting that Hisao's speed increases as Thurman carries him farther. *'He's On Fire! '- Hisao can be lit on fire if he runs into any of the girls three times in a row. It does not have to be the same girl, and he can touch the ground inbetween hits. It is not known how many times he can touch the ground, or if there is even a limit. It should be noted that the announcer says 'He's Heating Up!' if Hisao hits the girls two times in a row, and 'He's On Fire' the third time. The hits count even if it happens to be a special.This event causes a fire animation around Hisao that occasionaly causes a small 'blast' that propells Hisao father up. The effect happens to all Hisao balls during Multiball and affects Hisao-Football. The event ends after 3 bounces hitting non-female characters. *'The Heart! '- The background is replaced with pure white with Japanese text (presumably reading 'The Heart') in the middle. This happens when Hisao runs into Orihime Inoue. A short animation plays that erases the background, then Hisao gets a small boost. The effect continues until Hisao runs into the Art Club Advisor (Nomiya), although the effect is slightly different during Multiball; the sky is starry and black rather than pure white. *'PANIC MODE! '- Panic Mode is triggered when Hisao hits Hanako Ikezawa. Panic Mode is simply a sort of 'buffer'. When in Panic Mode, any character Hisao hits will not trigger any effect (excluding Misha, who has a combo breaker effect). However, Panic Mode only lasts until Hisao hits a character; EG: It only works once. Panic Mode is important because it can: stop a Shizune related loss, start Flambe Runaway, and cause the apocalyptic Unlimited Drill Works. *'Flambe Runaway' - Flambe Runaway is an event that can be triggered during Panic Mode. In Panic Mode, Misha sometimes intervenes when Hisao strikes a character. That character's effect will still be inhibited, but instead of Hanako appearing, Misha does. Then Misha's giant head swallows Hisao and carries him along a random distance (Probably?). As Misha continues to fly, she increases speed. Eventually Misha gets too stressed and starts to smoke and soon explode, propelling Hisao at a boosted speed. *'UNLIMITED DRILL WORKS '- Possibly the silliest of all of the animations/events that Katawa Crash brings to the table, Unlimited Drill Works is also the rarest event. To trigger Unlimited Drill Works, Hisao must trigger a Misha Block (Flambe Runaway) while hitting a Misha during Panic Mode. Yes, this is as hard (and almost always as random) as it sounds. The actual animation is great, so no spoilers on that will be divulged, however it does involved two (or many, many more) Misha's. It causes Hisao to fly very high in the air (around 50 Kilometers) and be propelled at a very high speed. If triggered during Multiball, it will instead capture one of your Hisao-balls just like Gendo or Touchdown would. *'MULTIBALL' - Also known as "Showtime" and "Now You've Done It!", Multiball creates 2 extra Hisao-balls that fly along with the original. An alternate background and soundtrack plays during this event. To trigger Multiball, Hisao must crash into Gendou Ikari twice to charge 'Clone Captures'. After two Clone Captures, Multiball may be triggered by either crashing into another Gendou Ikari or triggering one of the girl's Specials. However, if a special is triggered, its animation is not played (I am unsure of if it has any effect or not). Instead, the animation for Multiball is played (and it is a great animation). Multiball doesn't end by any 'conventional' means. Instead, each ball has its own 'life' and may be captured by a Shizune, Thurman Thomas, Gendo (and possibly other characters), or by triggering Unlimited Drill Works. Once two of the three Hisao-balls are captured, Multiball ends and the background and music returns to normal. These things are all important to note during Multiball: *If RUMBA is in effect when Multiball starts, the current RUMBA effect will be locked until the end of Multiball. This can be especially useful if Shizune's RUMBA is locked in. *Certain effects, including 'He's On Fire' and 'Panic Mode' effect all of the Multiballs in play, whereas others (like regular collisions with the girls) do not (except speed, but more on that later). More testing into what does effect each ball and what doesn't would be very helpful. *The speed of all of the balls is the same. Therefore, hitting Mutou will only decrease the height of one ball, but the speed of every Hisao will go down together. *Multiball still needs rigourous testing to find all of the strange quirks and uncanny events. If you find any, please report them and detail how they happened! *'Rin Timer' - The Rin timer is a mysterious event that is the trigger for the Rin In A Bin event. We aren't sure what exactly triggers it, but it is know that it can be triggered during a collision with Rin herself. A collision with Rin starting the timer causes the Rin In A Bin event instantly. *'Rin In A Bin' - AKA "Rin'ai Circulation". This event is triggered when Hisao collides with Rin during the Rin Timer event. The event is a short animation similar to a special. During the animation, Rin goes into a trashcan, and emerges wearing a jacket on her shoulders, a cabbie hat, and with green hair (i.e. Rin cosplays as Sengoku Nadeko from Bakemonogatari) while a short snippet from "Ren'Ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari's fourth opening song, sung by Nadeko's voice actress Hanazawa Kana) plays. The event gives an extra life. If Hisao runs into Shizune, Lilly and Emi appear and block Shizune's effect, similar to how Panic Mode works while the same snippet plays and the words "Rin'Ai Circulation?" appear on screen (a pun based on Rin and the song), consuming the extra life. The extra life is also used up if Hisao rolls to a stop, however this is fairly hard to do if Hisao goes far enough. It is important to note that Hisao can only have one extra life at a time; however, there is an achievement for procuring this event while having an extra life still active. Achievements : see full article: Achievements External Links #Katawa Crash topic on the Katawa Shoujo Forums Category:Fan Works Category:Games